TRAINING AND EDUCATION PROGRAM IN CANCER RESEARCH FOR MINORITY TRAINEES 1. Introduction and Significance: The main goal of the MMC-VICC-TSU Cancer Partnership (MVTCP) training and education program is to increase the number and quality of minority researchers dedicated to making an impact in cancer research.